<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Defragment by icewolfheartsmuffins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574301">Defragment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icewolfheartsmuffins/pseuds/icewolfheartsmuffins'>icewolfheartsmuffins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ometeotl [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icewolfheartsmuffins/pseuds/icewolfheartsmuffins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia is five, and she doesn't understand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ometeotl [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Defragment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been rattling about in my head for a while. I need to find the rough drafts of my other works in order to work on them again, but why not start again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a good day.</p><p>It was nice out. It was sunny. She was told Papa Gabriel was coming the next week, he'd be around for a few days. It was Dias de los Muertos, after all, and he said he'd come.</p><p>It was a good day. Because her little puppy was finally sitting when she said so, and only licked her <em>four</em> times instead of <em>six</em>. Spot. He didn't really have fur but his skin was spotted. She didn't name him, Papa did. Said it was '<em>funny</em>'. Mama didn't laugh, but she smiled in that way that looked like she might.</p><p>It was a good day, because she could spend the night with Tia Maria, who dressed in all black and white and was a Hermana de Cristo. That meant she lived with a bunch of other woman and prayed to Padre Dios and took care of the kids who didn't have mamas and papas and while that was sad, it was good because that means they had a bunch of mamas instead. </p><p>She didn't like that she forgot Arturio, though, at home. She unpacked her bag to get ready for bed and her sleepy bear wasn't staring at her.</p><p>She didn't like the feeling she got when she realized her favorite socks had a hole in the heel. </p><p>She couldn't sleep. The night was bad. There was rain. Thunder. Olivia hated it. The lights would shake and flicker and she'd wonder if they went out, would it be midnight all the time? Would Fada come out from under her bed and eat her eyes? Would La Llorona be at her hall, sobbing as she walked? </p><p>The lights should stay on. <strong>Always</strong>.</p><p>When she slept, she didn't dream.</p><p>When she woke up, she waited. It was a good day. She played. Mama and papa were supposed to be back that night, for dinner, they said. They're just going to take a visit to a friend and they were sick, so she couldn't go. That was okay. She could wait for them to come back.</p><p>She walked home with her little puppy when they should have been back.</p><p>The lights were off. </p><p>She sat on the porch to wait for them to show up. Dark fell. She crawled in through the dog door like mama told her not to. She flicked on a light. A stool was dragged. A tortilla popped in the microwave, a heavy bag of dog food knocked over so Spot could eat.</p><p>They didn't come home. Not that night. Not the morning after either. Or the afternoon. Or the night.</p><p>She couldn't reach the numbers to dial on the phone. She wasn't allowed to cook on the stove.</p><p>The next morning there was knocking on the door, and Olivia ran to open it. She had been good! She had only put things in the microwave, and she fed the dog and she took a bath and everything. Because this was her 'big girl test' papa would always say she'd get, spending a night by herself. Olivia <strong>didn't</strong> like it.</p><p>It was not mama or papa. It wasn't Tia Maria or Papa Gabriel or anyone she knew. It was a man that took her to a bright place in the police station to wait. She couldn't have her puppy. She couldn't have Arturio.</p><p>She had to wait. And be told that her parents wouldn't be coming back.</p><p>That was silly, of course they would.</p><p>Papa Gabriel came the next day.</p><p>That weekend they put her parents on the ofrenda.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>